


Bombing of District 13

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie is crying in the bomb shelter.  Haymitch comforts her and they both start to understand each other's point of view a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombing of District 13

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was sitting on his cot in the air raid shelter listening to the bombs above. He would have given anything for a bottle of white liquor. He heard familiar whimpering several rows away. He had heard the same sound over the years when a tribute tripped over high heels or the Escort from 10 had worn the same outfit. This time though she deserved comfort.

He followed the noise and sat on her cot. “Effie, are you okay?"

“I’m going to die. My burial robes will be a gray jumpsuit. My mother will die of shame."

He couldn’t help but laugh. She was right about her mother anyway. Effie forced him to meet Mrs. Trinket her second year with him. It was the most insufferable lunch he ever endured. 

“Sweetheart, I don’t think your mother will be brought in to ID the body. Besides you’re not going to die, at least not tonight."

“Why is this happening? " Effie said sadly.

“We’re at war. The Capitol is losing control and throwing a tantrum. They want the Mockingjay dead, take your pick." He whispered in her ear. “Peeta gave us a warning, otherwise we probably would be dead."

Effie sniffled. “I wish none of this happened."

Haymitch was starting to lose his temper. “I’m sorry we disrupted your precious Games. It must be terrible to be in a world without wigs, fashion and dead teenagers."

Effie reached out for him. “A lot more people are dying than ever did in the Games. All those people in 8."

“Snow did that."

Effie nodded. “I know. Every year when we read the Treaty of the Treason you all look so angry. I never understood that because we were taught that the Treaty of the Treason saved us all."

On his stunned expression she continued. “The Districts fought the Capitol and tried to murder us all. We’re taught that every single District wants us dead because they weren’t born in the Capitol. I was told if we hadn’t destroyed 13 we’d all be dead and The Treaty of the Treason kept the casualties down to 23 a year. Isn’t that a fair price for peace?"

Haymitch sighed. “It depends if it’s your son, daughter, brother, sister that’s reaped. When you’re whipped within an inch of your life for catching a turkey to feed your family while people in the Capitol throw up to have more dessert it doesn’t seem fair."

Effie bit her lip. “We didn’t destroy 13 and they didn’t have to suffer the Treaty of the Treason." 

“They suffered. “They live in this tomb.”

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if they had bombed the Capitol when the 1st Games began? If they had done that the Capitol never would have developed it’s passion for them. If all twenty-four tributes had jumped from their podiums before the countdown we would have been so horrified there might have been a call to end them."

Haymitch went to stroke her hair but only had her bandana to pat. “Honey, they would have picked another twenty-four as punishment."

Tears ran down her face. “I don’t know. Maybe. I’m just….so frightened." 

“So am I." he whispered. 

“You don’t look it. What happens if you lose the war?" Effie asked.

“I’ll be executed for high treason."

She choked down a sob. “Haymitch, I’m sorry the Capitol broke its promise to the Victors. I’m sorry the Capitol destroyed District 12 and I’m sorry the Capitol killed your family."

He put his arm around her. “I’m sorry innocent people from the Capitol will be killed if we win. I’m sorry your life is turned upside down. "

She looked up at him and said hopefully. “At least I’m around friends.” 

“Yes, you are Effie. Yes you are."


End file.
